<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вспомнить демонов by Ironfist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860354">Вспомнить демонов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfist/pseuds/Ironfist'>Ironfist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Immobility, M/M, Magic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychology, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfist/pseuds/Ironfist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пыль кружила в воздухе, а на блестящих воинских доспехах с гербом Инквизиции не было ни пылинки. Держать это равновесие у Каллена пока что получалось.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вспомнить демонов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утренний горный воздух пьянит голову, в прозрачности его город словно бы становится ярче,  играют солнечные блики на отполированных латах скайхолдских солдат, и  кажется, если бы можно было подняться ещё чуть повыше, далеко на горизонте можно бы было увидеть Вольную Марку... Если войско Корифея и доберется сюда, то во всяком случае, не сегодня, если только не вылезет прямо из-под земли, и слишком хорош этот день, чтобы быть  испорченным запахом крови.</p><p>На мгновение прикрыв глаза и подставив лицо тёплому свету, Каллен думает - на сегодня я заплатил сполна. Вспоминает ночь - когда через опутывающие его сознание, и кажется, все тело, щупальца Тени, парализующие, сковывающие, не дающие дышать, просочились чужие руки, обнимая и прижимая к себе.</p><p>
  <i>Но только защитить они не могли.</i>
</p><p>Тень смотрела из-за плеча - настойчивая, внимательная, безжалостная. Иногда она словно бы принимала облик кого-то из давно погибших соратников - <i>неважно, как, но по твоей, Каллен, вине! </i>- и тогда ее пустой взгляд становился почти невыносимым. Они продолжают смотреть, даже сейчас, когда все кончилось. И ждут, терпеливо ждут, когда он снова совершит ошибку.</p><p>Раньше он попросту проваливался в сон лишь тогда, когда уже не держали ноги, и прислужники через какое-то время прекратили перестилать его кровать, поняв, что хозяин по одной ему ведомой причине предпочитает стол. В нарастающем слое пыли на полу постепенно появилась отчетливая полоса следов от входа в ванную, которой он все же иногда пользовался, и то, что его более не беспокоят, Каллен принимал, как должное.</p><p>Пыль кружила в воздухе, а на блестящих воинских доспехах с гербом Инквизиции не было ни пылинки. Держать это равновесие у Каллена пока что получалось.</p><p>Если бы не то, что Дориан взял за привычку приглашать его к себе почти каждую ночь, когда оба они возвращались в Скайхолд - и Каллен приходил, сперва с осторожностью, затем - с долей безрассудства, будто видя здесь очередной вызов самому себе, - и послушно, будто по приказу извне, плавясь под прикосновениями смуглых гибких рук, позволял себе забывать о Тени.</p><p>
  <i>Но она не забывала о нем.</i>
</p><p>Порой Каллен лежал без сна и расфокусированно смотрел прямо в пустоту. Запахи трав и сандала окутывали его, будто он находился в храме, который сам, своими руками, осквернил. Слышит ли его Андрасте сейчас, а если да - почему сам он не слышит ответа на свой молитвенный шепот? <i>Может, ему стоит кричать?<br/>
</i><br/>
Однажды так и случилось - и не сказать, чтобы Каллен жалел. Сдавленные вопли, рвущиеся из его груди, могли бы перебудить половину Скайхолда, жители точно решили бы, что порождения тьмы добрались и сюда. Заклятие заплелось вдоль стен неслышно и невесомо, он осознал это, когда увидел, что Дориан никак не мешает ему орать, не сдерживает бьющееся в конвульсиях тело, а лишь крепко сжимает его ладонь.</p><p>Тогда тень немного отступила, но Каллен знал - это все временно. Однажды она вновь подкрадется к нему, подловив момент, а значит - всегда стоит быть готовым к удару.</p><p>… Каллен рассчитывал вскоре приступить к военной операции в Эмприз-дю-Лион, занять наконец по полной и разум, и руки, но поговорить с Инквизитором толком так и не удалось - тот был поглощён беседой с Лелианой, и это заставило Каллена ощутить себя бесполезным. Наверное, стоило и дальше не поднимать тему лириума, молчать, - вот не хватало только их жалости и снисхождения! Дориан восседал в своем излюбленном кресле в библиотеке - и судя по тому, что не сразу заметил его появление, был погружен во что-то очень захватывающее. </p><p>- Ты рано сегодня, душа моя... - вкрадчиво начал Дориан и тут же замолчал. Просто поднялся, ставя книгу обратно на полку и последовал за ним.</p><p>Вид из окон комнаты командора был восхитительным, но вниманием Дориана владел ее хозяин,  неуверенно сидящий на собственной постели. Словно бы разом с Каллена спала вся военная выправка, чего не случалось даже когда тот оставался наедине с собой. По его волосам расплылось алое пятно от солнца, мерно плывущего к закату. </p><p>Дориан подсел к нему, приобнял за плечи, ощущая магическое покалывание в кончиках пальцев, он понял, что отчего-то беспокоится больше обычного, но как просто не выдавать этого, не прячась за остротами? </p><p>- Каллен, - предложил Дориан. - Если что-то не так, мы всегда можем пойти ко мне.<br/>
- Не сейчас… - ответил Каллен будто бы самому себе, плотнее запахивая плащ, словно без него ему было неуютно. - Дориан… Я хочу, чтоб ты кое-что сделал для меня. Обещай... что не откажешь. Даже если это покажется странным.</p><p>Дориан вопросительно поднял бровь.</p><p>Глубокая синева под глазами, бледные сцепленные руки. А ведь лириумная ломка уже должна была пойти на спад - или нет?.. Или, - и эта мысль казалась совсем непозволительной, - Каллен сорвался и начал снова.</p><p>
  <i>… Всего жалкие несколько минут, обернувшиеся бесконечным кошмаром - пока Каллен не осознал, что свободен, а не парализован, и боль во всем теле - иллюзия, чего не сказать о расширенных от непонимания и ужаса глазах Жозефины, трясущей его за плечи, будто это могло хоть как-то помочь.</i>
</p><p>- Ты наверное думаешь на лириум, - Каллен говорил тихо, уставившись куда-то в угол комнаты, и вздрогнул, когда ладонь Дориана мягко обвила его запястье. - Дело не в нем. Может… Лучше было бы этого и не знать.</p><p>Нервный смешок Каллена заставил Дориана похолодеть.</p><p>- Инквизиция не заслужила такого командора. Скоро здесь каждому станет известно, что я не в себе. Наверное, стоит уехать раньше, чем это случится. Но сперва…<br/>
- Сперва ты перестанешь нести чушь, - нахмурился Дориан. - И поведаешь мне, что ты задумал. Если это надолго, можно послать кого-нибудь за вином.<br/>
- Все эти годы я думал, что я хочу забыть, - Каллен закрыл глаза, мысленно обращаясь, - о нет, не к Создателю, а к тем, кого более всего боялся увидеть проступающими в алой дымке полузабытия, боялся и ожидал. - Но на самом деле… мне нужно все <i>вспомнить</i>.</p><p>Порой прошлое, казалось, давно отпустившее, вновь начинает тянуть к себе - и если живы те, с кем оно связано, с ними можно поговорить… или убить, и так, наверное, куда легче. Если нет… можно вернуться в места былой славы, осторожно, неверяще прикоснуться к руинам, вдохнуть тысячу раз изменившийся воздух - но если бы это помогло, Каллен бы уже это сделал, не так ли? Но даже пробовать он считает излишним.</p><p>Каллен развернулся к Дориану, в глазах командора плескалась спокойная уверенность, та самая, которая передавалась его людям, что не колеблясь, всегда готовы были следовать за ним в самое пекло. </p><p>- Скажи, Дориан, тебе приходилось кого-нибудь пытать?<br/>
- Зачем? - озадачился тот. - Отвратительно грязная работа для палачей. К тому же, есть и другие способы выведать правду.<br/>
- Иногда те, кто пытают, ничего не хотят выведать. Или знают, что не смогут… Или даже сами делают это невозможным.</p><p>Оглушающая тишина повисла между ними. Дориан рухнул спиной на кровать и обхватил одну руку другой.</p><p>- Вот дерьмо, <i>гребаное драконье дерьмо</i>, - он закатил глаза. - Не могу поверить, что я во что-то подобное впутываюсь. Хорошо. Кого вы собрались пытать, командор? Или этот несчастный уже помер, так ничего вам и не ответив, и вам нужно быстрей разобраться с последствиями?</p><p>- "<i>Этот несчастный</i>", как ты выражаешься, жив уже много лет вопреки всему, и сейчас сидит прямо здесь, - Каллен слабо улыбнулся, хотя взгляд его остался неподвижным. - Пора бы уже отправить его в тень и оставить там насовсем. А для этого он должен встретиться с тем, чего больше всего боится. </p><p>Дориан помнил, как напряженно Каллен привыкал к нему. Как впервые, после долгих сомнений, попросил Дориана воздействовать на его сон магией - тот давно обдумывал это,  но не предлагал сам. Если обычно Каллен вскакивал еще до рассвета с видом, будто уже куда-то опоздал, и руша всякую надежду понежиться в постели, предаваясь ленивым утренним ласкам, тогда он проспал, как мертвец до полудня и еще пару дней выглядел не особо живым даже для самого себя. Больше он к просьбе не возвращался, недоверие к магии вернулось снова. Хотя Дориану достаточно было лишь чуть лучше рассчитать силы. Создатель, как с ним сложно. </p><p>Дориан поднялся. Точнее, вскочил. Окинул цепким взглядом комнату, прислушался. Направился к двери, оборачиваясь.<br/>
- Тогда идем. Немедленно. Пока ты не успел передумать. </p><p>Пока <i>он сам</i> не успел передумать - вот так было бы вернее. </p><p>____</p><p>Воздух был удушливо-затхл, ни следа солнца, снега и нагретого камня. Каллен был пока что свободен, но не противился, стоял, опустив руки, пока Дориан избавлял его от пояса, расплетая золотистую ленту. </p><p>Каллен зажмурился крепче, когда прохладный шелк лег на его веки. </p><p>Не колеблясь ни мига, Дориан ударил. Доспех разбил первую молнию в искры, и она оставила на металле небольшой темный след. </p><p>Дориан видел, как рука Каллена инстинктивно потянулась к мечу... Месту, где он был всегда. Пальцы поймали предательскую пустоту, а их поймала новая вспышка, и вот это уже должно было быть намного больнее, судя по ругательствам. Но Дориан не чувствовал триумфа. Каллен отслеживал его на слух, готовый голыми руками убивать то, что уже мерцает на обратной стороне век, и того, кто принял их обличие - тоже. </p><p>Дориан ускользнул и прижался к стене, куски старой кладки за спиной отслаивались, осыпаясь на пол. И наконец, сковал командора заклятием, заставляя его упасть на колени и вторгаясь в его разум. Этого могло бы хватить для монстров, чтобы вызвать у них панику, но этого не хватало для Каллена, которому некуда было деться. Дориан видел ярость на мокром от пота искаженном лице, и ощутил, как она захлестывает его самого. Он бы не удивился, если бы демоны, терзавшие командора ночами, сейчас начали прорываться прямо сквозь его плоть. Что бы он стал в этом случае делать? </p><p>Захлёбываясь исступленным смехом, Каллен произнес:</p><p>- <i>И это все, на что вы способны?</i> Меня - вам - не сломать. </p><p>Дориан знал, что не услышит ни единой мольбы о пощаде, как и его предшественники. Ненавистью - к ним, не к Каллену, конечно же, нет! - жгло руки, и он бездумно швырял одно за другим заклятия в то, что он видел перед собой, стараясь не думать, что происходит там, куда он не в силах заглянуть. Полуподвальная комната превратилась в настоящую пыточную, и по мере того, как слабели силы у них обоих, ярость Дориана переходила в отвращение к себе и тому, что он делает. </p><p>Впрочем, передышку давать было нельзя, следовало завершить начатое. Как бы оно там ни должно было кончиться.</p><p>Каллен застыл на полу среди каменной крошки, неестественно опираясь на руки, как множество виденных Дорианом мертвецов, испытавших на себе гнев демонов. </p><p>Дориан подошел ближе. Хорошо, что Каллен не избавился от доспеха сразу, немалую часть урона он взял на себя. Сейчас искореженные металлические пластины, местами врезавшиеся в тело, напоминали кирасу только отчасти. Пальцы слушались плохо, Дориан еле смог расстегнуть немногие уцелевшие пряжки, а вот от того, чтоб провести по рассеченной коже на ключице, удержаться не смог. </p><p>
  <i>Проклятье, вот только стояка еще не хватало. </i>
</p><p>Наверное, он ощущал себя виноватым. За свой не сдержанный порыв и отпечатавшийся на языке вкус крови, - почему именно сейчас, о чем он думает вообще! - тоже. За то, что, скидывая с Каллена остатки его любимого плаща, как буквально несколько дней назад, он машинально скользнул рукой от груди по животу ниже, и послуживший ответом хриплый вздох звучал неестественно, словно сознанием Каллен по-прежнему был где-то далеко. Но если каяться все равно придется - пусть покаяние будет за все сразу. Лживое, конечно, и наигранное, - но как иначе? </p><p>Он понял, что совсем забыл поддерживать заклятие, когда рука Каллена, пусть и изрядно ослабевшая, вплелась в его волосы, притискивая к члену, до которого он и так почти добрался. Обхватывая губами горячую головку, Дориан ощутил - сжать себя, не спуская штанов, этого ему уже хватит, иначе яйца просто взорвутся к чертям. Он исступленно заглатывал сильнее и глубже, вырывая из груди Каллена хриплые стоны, пока тот не излился в его рот, неожиданно быстро. Лишь тогда Дориан дал себе волю тереться бедрами о бедро Каллена, все еще не выпуская его теряющий твердость член. Ему было плевать, даже если Каллен видел бы в нем сейчас какого-нибудь демона желания. </p><p>Но наверное, демонам желания все же не никто перебирает мягко волосы пальцами. Им не ложится на разгоряченную щеку прохладный шелк, сворачиваясь змеей, при них не вспоминают полушепотом Создателя. Они прячутся далеко в тени вместе со всеми остальными, как демонам и положено, пока кто-нибудь не захочет призвать их. <i>Если</i> - захочет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>